


I'll be with you soon, just you wait

by Pocketkaito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying Saihara Shuichi, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Spoilers, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: Shuichi mourns his dead boyfriend while looking at the stars
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'll be with you soon, just you wait

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry with this fic but it's worth it, sorry for disappearing for so long but I really needed a break. 
> 
> Anyways I'm back with my favourite ship of all times!

Lonely boy  
Sitting outside  
It's cold  
He doesn't care  
He doesn't care about anything anymore  
He doesn't care about the school  
He doesn't care about the others  
He doesn't care about the stars  
He doesn't care about living

He only cares about him  
But he's gone  
Gone forever  
It's cold  
Not just outside  
But also in his heart

He's holding his jacket  
His only memory of him  
He looks at the stars  
But they're not that pretty anymore  
Not without him

He could make anything look beautiful  
He was beautiful  
But he's no more

He cries again  
He holds his jacket tighter  
It still smells like him

It smells like dawn and roses  
It smells like night and rain  
It smells like love and kisses  
It smells like blood and death

He cries even more  
Nothing matters anymore  
Not without him  
Why?  
Why him?  
Why did it have to be him?

He hugs his jacket some more  
The stars are ugly  
The grass is ugly  
The world is ugly  
Everything is ugly without him

Tears stain his jacket  
He promised not to cry  
But how could he not

He loved him  
He still loves him  
But he's gone

He wants to look at the stars  
But they remind him of him  
They remind him of soft kisses in the moonlight  
They remind him of simple words of advice in the middle of the night  
They remind him of cold death

He cries again  
But he can't hear him  
it's all meaningless  
It's all meaningless without him

Goodbye he thinks  
Goodbye everyone  
Goodbye useless murders  
Goodbye fake people  
Goodbye everyone

One final goodbye  
And one greeting to his lover

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate thid fic butn it whole plz


End file.
